theriftrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
TRRHelp:Referencing
Referencing (noting a source of information) is referred to as 'Cite'. Quick Summary To reference information used in the wiki that was obtained from an external source (always best to do so) simply place the following where you wish the citation to go: Text of reference eg The Rift Realm ' This produces a small number in your chosen position. If you add more than one reference to the page and it's different source material, simply change the ref name="to something else". Each unique reference will be given a subsequent number. For the reference to work you then have to place the following at the bottom of the page to pick up all the references made on that page: ' References ' An example of this is as follows Text of reference eg The Rift Realm References ---- Advanced Explanation The cite extension allows you to add citation footnotes to articles.Like this! See mw:Extension:Cite/Cite.php for extension info. Footnotes in action The introduction line of this article reads: "The cite extension allows you to add citation footnotes to articles.Like this! or Source name, access date, etc." The section in the tags is created as a footnote. At the end of the page is a section called references which includes the code . The footnote text is placed here, and the texts are linked. Named references To give a footnote a unique identifier, use ''footnote text'.Beware! You can then refer to the same footnote again by using a ref tag with the same name. The name cannot be a number, or the extension will return an error. Only the first occurrence of text in a named ref will be used, although that occurrence may be located anywhere in the article. For legibility, putting the full footnote first is recommended. For subsequent identical references, use a terminated empty ref tag that looks like this: '''. When deleting content with footnotes, make sure you do not delete the named citation which holds all the reference information. This will result in an error for all the other footnotes depending on it. Remember to copy the '''Beware! to one of of the identical references. Citation needed! Many wikis use a template to flag up phrases or sentences that need citations. Normally, that means adding just after the text in question. However, not all Wikia wikis have a fact template, so if you need to create it the code for the Template:Fact page is basically just: :[citation needed] ...which creates [citation needed]. You may wish to link the 'citation needed' text to a help page on the wiki. See also Template:Fact on Wikipedia, though this specific version is much more advanced than almost any other wiki needs. More fun with citations Eventually, you may want to create templates specifically for use in references to keep order - for example, a template for web addresses, another for book references. Finally, you may wish to customize the references list design itself, such as giving it two columns or reducing the text size slightly. See Template:Reflist as an example. References See also * Footnote guidelines on Wikipedia Category:Help